


We'll Be Stars (Star AU)

by ninjentsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I agree, I dedicate this to all my bitches, Jedams, M/M, Multi, Other, The main focus here is Adams and Thomas, and if it fails, and she isnt a bitch at all, because I said so, i have a single bitch, jk i have no bitches, nobody will read this, she is ice, then fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: John Adams is the leading man in a website called Eduleedam, a porn site that is half for teens that jack off under their bed sheets and half educational for first timers and said teens. His co-creators, Charles Lee and Sam Adams, have been working on the website for a long time, and decided that they need a new person to spice things up so the following count doesn't dwindle. Luckily, during work hours, John meets a wonderful new face to the porn business, or as his name in videos goes,"Mr.Diggs."





	1. A Loss of Money He Doesn't Want Anyway

John Adams never drank. John Adams never smoked. And goddammit John Adams never agreed to any type of rape or daddy kink porn videos. No matter how much money whatever company offered him, he would never agree to it. You could offer him the entire world, and John just wouldn’t do it. He was thinking about this and the rest of his long list of rules as he was in a meeting with a well known and rich porn producer, James Madison.

The problem with working with people that were rich like this, was that they thought that if they offered enough money, you would do whatever they want. But John knew better. John had more self control than most porn actors. He knew when to refuse an offer and negotiate and moan and whimper and stray from the script and stick to the script. He had only been in the porn business for about two years, but he knew his way around much better than anybody else, that was for sure.

James Madison wanted John Adams to be in a very specific role. It was a video aimed for dominants that were also chubby chasers. John, rather than feeling insecure about his body and giving into the world’s insults towards fat people, used this for advantage. Because of society’s need to set images of skinny and beauty for people, there weren’t a lot of content for chubby chasers. Porn stars would do anything to get longer, thicker cocks and bigger breasts and less of a gag reflex. John’s best friend, Sam Adams, was one of those people but managed to find the better end of the deals rather than the guy that got ripped off.

“Mr.Adams,” Madison sighed. He rolled his swivel chair over to the dresser and pulled the cassette tape out of the Walkman. He put in a new tape, some indie Canadian band that Sam would probably know. Madison continued, “We’re offering a lot of money for you to be in this video. It’s a very simple set up of you, the teacher, and an after school detention.”

John argued, “I’ve read the script five times, Madison, and this is rape. You are literally telling me to act in struggle and protest! You know how I feel about rape kink! It’s disgusting and I refuse to do this video.” Madison sighed and pulled out the script from his filing cabinet. He read it over and nodded a bit, trying to understand John’s complaint.

Because “Johnny” was such a known actor for porn videos, John Adams wanted to set a good example for teens and young adults, which is what porn mostly targets. He didn’t want to do rape kink in his videos, because he had serious issues with that. Porn was fake, none of it was real. The thing about that was that sometimes the line between fake and real in porn blurred for viewers, which therefore would lead them to believe that pressuring without consent and rape would be an okay thing in the real world. In John’s mind, things like a “pedophilia kink” and a “rape kink” weren’t a real thing. They were wrong and didn’t deserve to be justified. He was very popular with teens and adults and on his educational videos on the website he owned, so he used it as an advantage and set good examples.

Well, as good of an example as watching porn all the time and being a porn star could be.

“Alright, we can take the struggle and rape out of it. It’ll be consensual flirting and foreplay between you and the teacher. Can we still do the daddy kink to spice things up?”

“Sir. No daddy kinks.”

John Adams, much to the world’s surprise, hated the daddy kink trend. He glared upon it like a piece of trash, which in his opinion it was. It ruined the image of a daughter and a father’s bonding because God knows by fourteen the daughter would know about a daddy kink and it would be weird as hell between them. This happened between John and his own father, and he was only eleven years old. So he also refused any type of daddy kink in videos. Daddy related videos were on his website sure, but that was between Lee, Sam, and whoever else starred in the video.

Madison huffed, “Alright, we’re paying you less but we will take the rape and daddy kinks out of the video. Deal?” He put his hand out and slid the contract over to John. John nodded, shook Madison’s hand, and signed the contract. They discussed what time to meet and where before parting ways for the weekend. The video would be filmed Monday afternoon, 3:30. Madison really liked the mood to be set perfectly when filming, so around the time when school gets out would be perfect for him to film. He desperately wanted to use an actual classroom, but knew that the idea would never work out.

John walked outside to his old red Volkswagen bug and began his drive home, wondering if it was his turn to make food tonight. Of course he was going to end up getting Chinese takeout, which he knew his roommates would be fine with. He sighed when his phone started to ring and hesitantly answered, putting it on speaker and sliding it onto the dashboard.

“Talk to me, asshole.” John muttered, turning onto second street. He heard Sam’s familiar stoned crackly voice and rolled his eyes, regretting ever answering the phone. Phone calls with Sam weren’t his favorite, mostly because Sam only called to piss him off.

He asked, “How much money you getting for that video, huh? The after school detention one?”

John sighed and answered reluctantly, “It’s gonna be about an hour or two of filming for a fifteen or twenty minute video. I’m being paid one hundred dollars rather one hundred fifty because I refused to portray rape kink and changed the daddy kink to a simple sir and mr authority kink.”

“Dude! That was an extra fifty bucks we could have used for rent! Or the website! What the fuck!” Sam snapped, throwing something at something or someone. John didn’t wanna know how much Sam was fucking up the apartment, he wasn’t in the mood for that. Instead, he muttered a sincere apology and hung up, tossing his phone into the back seat of the car. He didn’t wanna talk to anybody for the rest of the night. He wanted to pick up Chinese takeout, go home, eat food, take a relaxing bubble bath, and sleep for the entire weekend if possible.

John turned onto Miranda Avenue and parked the car along the road with the long line of other cars. He pulled the lever beside his seat and leaned it back so that he was laying down and staring at the roof of the car. After turning the radio off, John sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he could lie to his roommates that traffic wasn’t that good where he was uptown. But that was for a later time, and right now he would prefer to just sleep for a few moments.


	2. Sam Adams and Charles Lee Are Quite the Issue

Adams sighed and walked into the apartment. Once he walked in he immediately ducked in order to dodge a glass cup being thrown at the door. Lee and Sam were arguing again, which was never a good thing. The two always argued and debated over everything, and their relationship was more toxic than chemical waste and spider venom combined. But they still fucked and hung out all the time, and lived in John’s apartment. 

Lee shouted, “You never pitch in for the fucking rent you lousy shit! How the fuck are we gonna keep living here?! You know Adams is a fucking asshole when it comes to rent!” John rolled his eyes and went to his room, locking the door. 

Sam shouted back, his voice being muffled a little by the closed door, “If you would shut the fuck up and give me some more time then maybe I would get some money together! You’re the needy bitch who doesn’t like that I’m out every night doing my FUCKING JOB!!!” Lee gasped in offense and John assumed they either started beating each other up or making out, because the yelling was over. After hearing some groaning, he knew it was the latter. John flopped onto his race car bed and dialed the Chinese takeout number, praying to God that-

“Sup fatass.” Hamilton laughed, recognizing the number as Adams’. John’s prayers obviously weren’t answered and now he had to deal with this bitch. “Ordering more Chinese food? Do you think a treadmill would be nice for once? Maybe some salad?”

“Hi. I’m gonna need three-”  
“And not a McDonald’s salad, that doesn’t count.”  
“3 bowl meals. Chow mein and orange chicken. Also could we get a side of 3 chicken rolls?”  
“Sure thing, fatty.”

John rolled his eyes. “How’s Eliza?”

Hamilton huffed and snapped a styrofoam bowl to feel better. “Shut up, fat ass. Your food will be there in 15 minutes and if we’re any later than that then the meal’s free.” Hamilton hung up, already knowing where his address was. John was glad the phone call was over and tossed his phone to the floor. He pulled a pillow over his head and groaned into it, annoyed at the world. Annoyed at his roommates for being so loud, annoyed at Hamilton for being such an asshole, annoyed at Madison for getting him to do things he wasn’t comfortable with, and annoyed at whoever the hell his partner for the film was.

John hummed to himself as he crawled out of his bed and went over to his desk. He sat down and turned the laptop on, checking the website. He found out that somebody had been constantly leaving hateful comments about them, probably Hamilton, and John had been going through and deleting them all. The comments were mostly on John’s body, Sam’s skin discoloration, and Lee’s tattoos. Lee had always gotten tattoos on his body for different things in his life. He had a bisexual flag design on the back of his neck, the neversoft logo on his left shoulder blade, Sam’s name on his lower back (he never told Sam he got that), and a lot of other stuff. He also got a tally mark on his side for every person he killed… Yeah so he was a bit unhinged. It was a long time ago. He served his time… Well, most of it.

Adams’ phone buzzed and he sighed, picking it up. America, of course. She’s always calling him around this time of day. Brunch. He clicked ignore and pushed his phone aside. Adams hoped for some peace and quiet to try and practice for the video soon, but instead his bedroom door slammed open. Lee stood there, his hair messed up and Sam peppering his neck and collar with kisses. Charles giggled, “Hey uh Sam can’t pay rent again, that cool?” Adams nodded and pushed his swivel chair to the other part of his desk where he kept bills and paperwork and files. 

“Yeah, but you’re paying for the takeout I just ordered.” John sighed, glaring at Sam. Sam groaned but muttered a fine and trudged to his room to go find some money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!! I hope you enjoyed !!!!!!


	3. Ready, Set, Screw Up!

John was a professional in the business, that was nothing new. But the filming for the video felt worse than his first video had by far. 

First it was the fact he was five minutes late. It was because he forgot to set his alarm, and then he got in an argument with the landlord about how the rent was always late. He got stuck in traffic on his way to the building where they would be filming too, so that was a bitch. John was surprised he was only five minutes late, because of how many things held him up. After giving his spiel Madison said it was fine and led him to the room that they would be filming in. John was already dressed for the roll. Fishnet leggings, short gold skirt with navy blue trim, and a navy blue crop top, showing off his stomach. John had already done his own makeup too, which also held him up that morning. Sam always stole his makeup and never put it back, so he had to go on a scavenger hunt through his room to find it all. He had on dark red lipstick and some subtle eye shadow and thick mascara. Blush on his cheeks, just making the permanent reddish pink of them more noticeable. Some simple slip on knock off gold vans, something easy to get off.

His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, easy to pull him around with. John Adams’ ponytail was one of his signature things in his videos and roles in films, and his fans absolutely loved it. Adams almost always had his hair up, and couldn’t remember the last time he even let it down besides getting in the shower. Maybe his eighth grade graduation ceremony? It was short during high school, he was sure of that. Anyway, the first mess up (in John’s mind) was when his partner first greeted him. The man was much taller with black curly hair in an afro, he had a nice, sweet, and sort of crinkly smile. John found himself smiling back, not common for him. The man was way taller than John, 6 feet tall or somewhere around that height. John was only about 5’6” at the most. He had to look up at the man, and that made him blush a little. Adams didn’t blush easily. When you go through video after video and hear line after line of almost every trick in the book, you aren’t easily flustered. But this seemed new, yet also vaguely familiar. Adams blamed deja vu. 

“Hi,” The man introduced, “I’m Thomas Jefferson. You must be the amazing John ‘Johnny’ Adams I have heard so much about today.” John took deep breath and shook his hand.

He joked, “Good- Good to meet you, ‘Mr.Diggs’.” The fact that John was blushing and stumbling over his words didn’t help very much, so he counted that as messing up somehow. Things only managed to get worse when they started filming their first take. Everything was set up, everything was going fine, but John had to go and fuck it up somehow with his stupidity.

“Safe word is Milkshake. Rolling in 3… 2… 1! Action!” Madison called before starting to film the shot. John- more appropriately- Johnny was sitting in one of the desks, making sure to keep his eyes on his paper and doodle. He tilted his head to one side, looking as innocent as he could. Mr.Jefferson- again more appropriately- Mr.Diggs was at his desk, grading papers and glancing up at Johnny. Johnny didn’t meet his eyes though, simply continuing to doodle and scribble random notes. He usually wrote funny insults towards Mr.Madison, and then would joke about it later with his friends. He was always allowed to keep the paper afterwards.

Mr.Diggs spoke, “Johnny, you know why you’re here right?” His tone was dark and cold, perfect for the mood. It also had some command and dominance laced through it, just enough to know he wasn’t completely cruel in the scene. John’s heart fluttered and he got butterflies in his stomach. That never used to happen before. He bit his lip and looked up at Mr.Digg’s innocently.

“I don’t know,” He sighed, “Because I did something wrong again?”

Mr.Diggs set his pencil down and stood up, his hands behind his back. He walked up to Johnny’s desk and snapped, “Stand up, Johnny. Now.” Johnny sighed and set his pen down, standing up and crossing his arms. Mr.Diggs grabbed him by his arm and dragged him back over to his own desk, pinning him against. John actually gasped, unplanned. He licked his lips a little and looked up at Mr.Diggs, his breath a bit unsteady. What was happening to him? Mr.Diggs growled, “You’re here, because you’ve been misbehaving. This is your third detention this week, and what did I say if you were in here again, hmm?”

John’s mind went blank, and he suddenly forgot all of the lines that he studied over and over ever since he was given the role for the video. He blinked and closed his eyes, muttering a cuss word under his breath. When he opened his eyes and heard Mr.Madison yell cut, Mr.Jefferson had a sly smirk on his face. Rather than shoving Adams away like most would do, he gently pulled away, chuckling a little. 

Madison asked, “John, what’s up?” Adams sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I went blank for a second, could I see the script really quick?” John asked. Madison handed him a script, John looked it over, and he nodded along. After reading it over they went back to the scene. It was going well, John was getting his lines down again, and Jefferson was doing an absolutely amazing job at this, even if he hadn’t been in the porn business very long. John had been told earlier, before they started shooting, that Jefferson started about two months ago and had been in two other videos. First time a submissive, second time a dominant, and now a dominant once again for this video.

But, halfway through filming, the power on the block went out. Madison cursed and quickly made sure the film that they had taken was okay. Jefferson sighed, not even fully undressed yet. John had his skirt pulled up and shirt pulled off, but besides that was fine. They waited a few minutes for the power to come back on, but it didn’t. Madison started making calls to find out what was going on.

“Stay,” Madison sighed, “It’ll be back on in an hour and a half or less. I’ll get some drinks and maybe order some food kay? How does Chinese sound?”

John murmured, “Why is it always Chinese food?” Everybody nodded and agreed and Madison left, putting one of the other camera men in charge. Adams sat at a desk and got his phone out, texting his roommates to let them know he would be coming home later than before. Jefferson sat at the teacher’s desk and started looking through the drawers for something to do.

“Geez, he really fits a scene huh? These drawers are actually filled with teacher stuff. Pens, pencils, paper clips. Ooh rubber band ball!” Thomas pulled said ball out and bounced, chuckling to himself. John glanced up and smirked, texting Lee about Thomas and asking to look the guy’s videos up for him. He was nothing if not curious about the new guy. It was clear he was gonna make it big, and Adams wondered about where he came from, and if there was any other info about him.

Thomas asked, “So why’d you freeze up hmm? Just a little spaced out today?” Johns sighed and set his phone aside. 

“Yeah,” He mumbled, “Just a little out of rhythm I guess.”

Thomas still wanted to talk so he continued, “So Madison said you have your own website?”

John nodded, “Yeah. EduLeedam. It’s me and my friend Lee’s site uh… check it out if you’d like.”

“Alright.”

It was quiet for another ten minutes before Thomas asked curiously, “You got a boyfriend?” John’s face went red and he shook his head. He was wondering when Madison was going to get back, and why he didn’t just order instead of going and getting it. Maybe to avoid Hamilton, just like everybody else besides the bastard’s friends and boyfriend. Nobody liked Hamilton, and they all had good reasons why. “I like your morals.” Thomas said.

John looked up and replied, “What are you talking about?”

“Your rules,” He spoke, “No daddy kink, aftercare mandatory, etcetera. I like it. After care is pretty important in videos, daddy kink is gross to me, and I also like that you don’t care how much money is taken away from the pay. You’re a good guy, John.” John was still a blushing mess and mumbled a thank you. He texted Madison to hurry up and set his phone in his mock backpack beside his desk. John hoped he didn’t forget it before he left.

Madison finally walked through the door and they got ready for the third take, because the power conveniently came back on after he came back. Once again, filming was going great. John remembered all of his lines, Jefferson was perfect as usual but not too smug, there wasn’t any problems with the cameras, and it was all going great. Now, when John messed up for a second time, they didn’t stop filming even though it happened. In fact, Thomas convinced Madison that that was one of the best takes they did because it was more… authentic in a way. John wanted to fucking burn that take, but everybody else thought it went well.

It was the part of the video where Johnny was pinned to the desk, completely undressed. Mr.Diggs only had his work jacket and pants pulled down, but besides that was fully dressed. His slacks were down just enough for his dick to be out. John wasn’t going to lie, he was pretty big. I mean, a lot of porn actors were, but for some reason now he couldn’t stop looking at it. It wasn’t even the biggest he had seen, but it was big enough to be more than average. Thick and long and John could still feel butterflies carrying knives in his stomach.

Mr.Diggs growled into John’s ear, “You’ve been very naughty, Johnny. So you know what I’m gonna do, hmm?”

Johnny whined, “Wh-What, Mr.Diggs.”

Mr.Diggs let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers down John’s spine. He whispered, “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum until it’s leaking out of your beautiful, handsome body. I wanna see my cum carefully dripping down your thighs when you stand back up, Johnny.”

One of the worst, most rookie mistakes in porn, was getting a boner during film. John never got boners during scenes, he didn’t even get boners when he first started the business. He was supposed to fake it. An expert in porn could tell when you were getting a boner for the scene or a boner in real life. But now here he was, pinned to a teacher’s desk by the stunning man that God obviously took his time with, and his cock was harder than ever. Jefferson whispered too quiet for the cameras to pick it up, “That’s so fucking cute, sugar.” The words went straight to his cock and he found himself whining.

The film continued. John would never admit it, but it was probably the best time he had ever had during a film. Madison glanced at him, but didn’t ask about the genuine boner he got during film, or the way he moaned and whined. Adams ate his Chinese food with the others, not meeting Jefferson’s lust filled gaze. They all talked and negotiated about what take to use, and everybody voted for the take where John was extremely turned on and moaning like crazy.

“Okay but take four was good too.” John snapped, giving Madison a pleading look.

Thomas argued playfully, “That take was more authentic. The rest of the times were… a bit… tiresome.” He used the word tiresome as a joke. After the take with the authenticness, John had been sort of exhausted in the other takes. You can only get fucked like that so many times before you wanna die. Madison nodded along with what Thomas said and slid the other tapes aside for other stuff. He took the tape he liked the most and marked it with his orange highlighter before putting it away with the rest of the equipment.

Jefferson walked up to Adams before he left the building and spoke, “Could I have your number just for… future needs? Maybe to discuss future videos together? If you ever need another actor for your website, I’m free every day but Sundays. I have yoga then.” John scribbled his phone number on Thomas’ wrist and only then noticed the dove tattoo on his wrist. He liked it.

 

Thomas and John went their separate ways, but definitely didn’t leave each other’s minds that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash btw and also the design I'm using for John Adams belongs to monkeycup on tumblr which you can find here: http://monkeycup.tumblr.com/ (I don't know if that link is gonna work but I'm putting it here anyway)
> 
> I am going straight to hell because this is literally a porn star Hamilton au holy s hit


End file.
